


quiet except for the sound of our breaths

by rainstxrmkisses



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Bubble Bath, Caregiver!Chan, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Little Space, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, caregiver!minho, little!jeongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22673182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainstxrmkisses/pseuds/rainstxrmkisses
Summary: jeongin is stressed and tired. chan offers an escape.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Minho | Lee Know & Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 3
Kudos: 242





	quiet except for the sound of our breaths

chan wakes up from a power nap feeling extremely hungry. he groans and sits up, feeling another headache on its way. he pops a few advil before sliding out of bed. chan walks past jeongin’s room to get the the kitchen, but immediately backpedals once he sees jeongin curled in a ball on the floor. 

“innie? are you okay, love?” chan asks gently, poking his head into the dimly lit room. jeongin hadn't bothered to turn on the light when he came back from practice to collapse on the floor.

“feel weird, channie.” jeongin mumbles, his face pressed into the carpet.

“what do you mean by weird?” chan asks, stepping into the room and squatting next to the smaller boy.

“head feels fuzzy. feel so... _ small. _ ” jeongin whimpers. “jus wanna cuddle with hyung!”

“small?” chan fully sits next to jeongin now, rubbing his back. he thinks for a minute, and suddenly he remembers something he saw on the internet during one of his deep dives. “do you feel little, baby? like a child?”

“don know! jus make it better!” jeongin cries, finally letting tears slide down his cheeks. 

“oh, baby, it's okay! channie is here, i'm here.” chan soothes, pulling the younger into his lap, who immediately curls into his chest.

they sit there for a while, jeongin crying and chan just rubbing his back, letting him get it all out. after a while, jeongin’s crying subsides to soft sniffling.

“did something happen to make you feel this way, baby?” chan asks finally.

“m stressed. tired.” jeongin sniffs. chan feels a pang in his heart, he has been working the members a bit hard lately in lieu of their recent comeback and upcoming tour.

“i’m sorry, innie, channie should have noticed how tired you were.” chan sighs. “but let channie make it up to you, hm?”

“how's channie gonna do that?” jeongin is curious now.

“want to take bubble bath?” chan asks, voice dropping off at the end, not sure what jeongin’s response will be.

“yes please!” jeongin says, voice immediately sounding more cheerful as he looks up at chan with his big doe eyes.

“come on then, love.” chan chuckles, picking up the younger easily, carrying him to the big bathroom at the end of the hall.

once there, he sets jeongin on the counter and rummages in the cabinets to find the bubble bath. he knows jisung has some strawberry scented bubble bath solution, hopefully he doesn't mind if chan uses it. he finally locates it all the way in the back and moves to start the bath. after he squirts the bubble bath in and he’s decided the bath is sufficiently warm, he goes back to wear jeongin is waiting patiently.

“need help with your clothes, love?” chan asks gently.

“yes, please,” jeongin whispers, obviously embarrassed. 

chan smiles at him warmly before helping the younger out of his sweatshirt and uncomfortably tight jeans. jeongin blushes as chan undresses him, but chan just whispers soothing things to him. after he’s undressed, chan helps him into the tub, carefully getting him comfortable. chan proceeds to gently wash jeongin’s hair, who hums contentedly. after jeongin is nice and clean and he's played with the bubbles for a bit, chan pulls the plug, helping the younger out and wrapping him in a fluffy towel. 

“do you want some comfy clothes, love?” chan asks him as he dries his hair. jeongin just nods and makes a noise of agreement. 

he picks jeongin up again, carrying him to chan’s own room. he sets his carefully on the bed before moving to his closet. he pulls out a well-worn t-shirt, his favorite hoodie, and some cozy sweatpants. he helps jeongin into them, cooing at how he's practically swimming in chan’s clothes. jeongin giggles happily, wrapping his arms around himself.

“are you hungry?” chan asks, ruffling his hair. 

“mhm!” 

“come on then, love!” chan laughs, taking jeongin’s hand and leading him to the kitchen. 

when they get there, minho is sitting on one of the bar stools, eating a bowl of cereal. chan thinks about saying something, seeing as it’s five in the afternoon, but he gets distracted by jeongin immediately hiding behind him upon seeing minho. minho looks at chan in confusion.

“innie is feeling small,” chan explains. “have you heard of little space, minho?”

“i think i've seen some things on twitter!” minho replies, thinking back before looking around chan at jeongin. “is innie baby feeling little?” 

jeongin nods shyly, clutching tight to chan's shirt, still trying to make himself look as small as possible.

“he said he's hungry, so i was just gonna cut up some fruit for him. wanna watch him?” chan asks, before turning to jeongin. “is it okay if minho watches you while i make you a snack?” 

jeongin nods again, looking at minho with wide eyes. minho smiles encouragingly, patting his thighs. he pads over to the older boy lightly, climbing carefully into his lap. jeongin immediately relaxes and curls into minho’s chest as the older wraps his arms around him. chan practically coos, but saves it and moves further into the kitchen to start preparing jeongin’s snack. he grabs a mango and starts slicing, listening carefully for any signs of distress from jeongin. all he hears are hushed whispers from minho and soft giggles from the little, so he relaxes a bit. he should have known minho would be good at this type of thing. he finishes slicing and grabs a fork before carrying the plate back to the bar, taking a seat next to minho and jeongin. 

“open up, baby!” chan says in a sing-song voice, spearing a piece of mango on the fork and holding it out to jeongin. 

minho shifts so they're both closer to chan, and jeongin opens his mouth hesitantly. chan carefully feeds him the mango, and jeongin hums happily at the taste. it doesn't take very long for chan to feed the rest of the mango to the little, who even attempts to feed minho at one point. once finished, he curls further into minho's body, yawning. 

“is my baby sleepy?” minho asks, pressing a kiss to jeongin’s forehead. jeongin mumbles a yes, shifting so he’s fully wrapped in minho’s arms.

“let's get you to bed then, love.” chan says gently. minho picks up jeongin bridal style, following chan as he heads for jeongin's room.

“no, wait!” jeongin cries, causing both chan and minho to stop dead and look at him with concern in their eyes. he shrinks in minho’s arms before saying in a small voice, “wanna sleep in chan’s room.” 

“of course, baby!” chan says, walking past jeongin’s room and into his own.

once inside, minho sets jeongin carefully onto the bed, and after much insistence he and chan got in on either side of him. chan pulls the covers over all of them, and jeongin snuggles happily between the two older boys.

“i love you both,” jeongin mumbles sleepily.

“we love you too, sweetheart.” minho replies, combing his fingers through jeongin’s hair till his breathing slows and he falls asleep.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> heyyy it's me again!! sorry i haven't written anything in a while, i've been really busy and also focused on a twt au! but i hope you like this little innie story!


End file.
